ATLA The First Metalbender Book 1: Water
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: (Book 1) Tyler is from the Southern Water Tribe, but that's all he'll tell you about his background unless you were a close friend, like Katara or Sokka. But even he has a secret he won't tell them. Truth is, he's a natural metalbender, able to bend any metal to his will. But he soon learns more of his background and the truth unfolds... (Very vague Katara x OC)(All canon pairings)
1. Prologue Part 1: The Avatar

**Hey guys, this TyForestGames, and I'm back to write a Fanfiction on my favorite TV show of all time: Avatar: The Last Airbender. This will most likely be the longest series I will ever write on this profile, other than Agent Rhode Island. I'll probably be publishing these as I get through Dino Fury, so these are gonna come a bit slow. But enough rambling. Let's jump right in!**

 **XXX**

 **Prologue Part 1: The Avatar**

Water...

Earth...

Fire...

Air...

These are the four elements that people like me can bend to their will. But, with an exception, only one element can be learned by a single person. However, I'm a bit... different, but more on me later. You're probably wondering what this world is like.

My best friends' grandmother used to tell us stories about the old days, a time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, who had the ability to master all four elements, rather than just one, had the ability to stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished without a trace. Fire Lord Sozin destroyed the Air Nomads, leading people to believe that the Avatar was killed and the Avatar cycle never started again. But many people, like my friend Katara, haven't lost hope.

This war with the Fire Nation has been going on for literally a century, ever since the Avatar disappeared. Fire Lord Ozai is ruthless, but neither side has budged an inch.

And I think that's enough background for you to understand this world. So let's talk about me.

 **XXX**

 **By the way, only the prologues will be in Tyler's point of view. Everything else will be in third person. Till next time guys!**


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Metalbender

**Prologue Part 2: The Metalbender**

My name is Tyler. I am 16 years old and was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe. When I was 6, my parents were murdered at the hands of a man from the Fire Nation, whose group raided our town and killed my parents, as well as Katara and Sokka's mother. Which brings me to them.

Katara and Sokka are my best friends. We've know each other ever since we could move around. Sokka is a year younger than me, while Katara is two years younger. Sokka grew up wanting to be a warrior, making his own guard tower and mastering his main weapon, a boomerang, to prove it.

Katara was a bit of a fighter too, but she was different from her brother, heck, from the rest of the small tribe even. She was born a waterbender, able to manipulate water, of course. She hasn't gotten it down yet, due to there being no waterbenders in the tribe to help teach her. Then there's me.

I discovered my ability when I was just three and a half years old. I was left alone in my family's hut for a few minutes and when my mother came back in, she saw me moving my hand about as a metal shield floated in front of me, following my every hand movement. Later that day, my parents told me to never tell anyone about this special ability. Not even Katara and Sokka. Looking back on it, I have a feeling that wasn't all of the story, but it hardly mattered.

Unknown to anybody in the tribe, I was a metalbender. I later learned that no one in the world has ever had this ability. I kept my secret, even though I didn't know the reason to.

Years later, when I just turned 16, I joined the army. Under the leadership of Katara and Sokka's father, we sailed towards the Earth Kingdom, waving goodbye to Katara and Sokka. After a battle a few months later, I was separated from my group, so I went on the run. And one day, I got a little careless.

I was just sitting in an opening, messing with a ball of scrap metal, changing its shape for my amusement. Then some nearby Fire Nation soldiers spotted me. Luckily for me, they mistook my ability for earthbending. Unfortunately for me, that was apparently a bad thing for them. They took me away and locked me in a prison boat.

Normally, I would've just escaped the giant metal boat without a second thought. But... due to my good hearted nature, I couldn't just leave the other prisoners there. They were all innocent earthbenders who just got unlucky and forced into prison. I've been trying to come up with a full scale prison break, but there were quite a few problems.

It wasn't my promise to keep my ability a secret. I had long since decided that this was war. No more secrets. No, it was a problem of what to do. If I tried a sneaky escape, we would have nowhere to go. It was a boat in the middle of who knows what ocean. I thought about a full scale riot and take over the boat, but I realized we would suffer too many casualties to call it successful. All these guys couldn't bend anything. I was the only prisoner with the ability to make a huge difference. If they managed to take me out, there was no hope.

So now, I have no choice but to wait and plan. We heard rumors saying the Avatar had returned, but I didn't get my hopes up. This was my fight right now. Plus, why would the Avatar waste his time on this boat in the middle of nowhere ocean?

Then, there was that fateful day.

 **XXX**

 **And that ends the prologues. Hope you enjoyed those. Till next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 1: Imprisoned Part 1

**Chapter 1: Imprisoned Part 1**

"Day number... You know what? I've lost count."

Tyler didn't care anymore. He'd been stuck in this prison for months now, maybe even a full year. Things had been very slow going for him in these past few months. He had nearly given up on trying to plan an escape. All of his planned escapes were scrapped.

He laid down on his rather uncomfortable bed and sighed. He was a pretty smart guy, but he was dead out of ideas.

He suddenly heard a door open and saw the guards bring in a new prisoner. It was a boy in dark skin, probably about Tyler's age, maybe older. He was shoved into a nearby cell and the cell door was locked. With their jobs done, the guards left.

Tyler looked at the guy as he sulked. After a few seconds of silence, Tyler spoke.

"So..." Tyler said, "What are you in for?"

The guy raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"Earthbending?"

"Yep. The name's Haru."

"Tyler. I would shake your hand, but..."

Haru laughed, "Yeah, that's gonna be a little difficult right now."

(A/N: Okay, after re-watching the episode, I learned that there aren't cells, just long rooms with sleeping bags. But just go with this please. I'm too lazy to think up something else.)

"How'd they catch you?"

"Well..." Haru's expression hardened, "I was turned in. Me and a new friend of mine helped an old man escape a mine collapse. I had to resort to earthbending to help him. But the same day, at nightfall, the old man turned me in to the Fire Nation. And now I'm here."

Tyler sighed, "That's war for you. You never know who you can trust."

Haru nodded, "Though I can't imagine how my new friends are feeling right now..."

"Who are your friends?"

"The youngest is a boy named Aang," Haru then lowered his voice, "The Avatar."

Tyler's eyes widened, "What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes. He had the arrow tattoos and everything. His two friends were from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka."

"Tyler? You okay?"

"...Did... Did I hear you correctly? Katara and Sokka?"

"Yes, why?"

Tyler let out a joyful laugh, "Well, what do you know! My best friends got involved in the Avatar's business!"

"Wait, what? Your best friends?"

"You see, Haru, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe too. Katara and Sokka were the only friends I had. Then I got shipped off to war and eventually got captured here."

"Wait... You say you're from the Southern Water Tribe, correct? How'd you end up here?"

Tyler was silent for a moment, "I'll tell you sometime, just not now. I'm sure you're tired."

"True enough. Good night."

"Good night."

 **XXX**

The next day, Tyler, after officially introducing himself to Haru, was out in the courtyard with some fellow older prisoners. He would always meet up with them to discuss escape, but as the days went by, they lost more hope.

Today in particular was pretty bad. Tyler informed them that he was out of ideas. There was no way to escape without a large number of deaths.

"So that's it?" An older man, Tyro, who happened to be Haru's father, said.

"Pretty much," Tyler sighed, "Unless someone else has a better plan?"

Nobody spoke up. Tyler's confidence reached an all time low.

"So that's that," he concluded, "We're stuck here until this war is over..."

"It certainly seems that way," Tyro sighed.

The group sat in silence for another half hour, eating their poor excuses for dinner. Tyler looked in Haru's direction and noticed him talking to a dark-skinned female. While he couldn't exactly see from the distance, he couldn't help but get a sense of familiarity.

Then the two began walking towards them. Tyler went back to eating as they walked up and got his first look at the girl. He almost spit out his dinner. The skin, the face, the hair-loopies... It was Katara.

"Katara," Haru said, pointing to his father, "This is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara."

"It's an honor to meet you," Katara said with a slight bow.

Tyler watched on in silence as Tyro offered Katara a bowl.

"Have some dinner Katara," Tyro stated.

Katara gladly took the bowl, then grimaced at the smell.

"It's not as bad as it smells," Tyro assured.

Katara ate a spoonful and nearly choked on it. So Tyler then chose to speak.

"It's still pretty bad though," he joked.

Katara looked at Tyler and squinted her eyes at him. She didn't seem to recognize him right off the bat. After all, Tyler had probably lost some weight from the lack of food and his hair might've been a bit longer. She decided to ignore the fact that Tyler seemed familiar and turned back to Tyro.

"If you don't mind me asking," she asked, "What's your escape plan?"

Tyler laughed. Katara turned to him, a glare appearing on her face.

"What?" She exclaimed, "You think this is funny?"

"Sorry Katara," Tyler said, "But we don't have an escape plan. If there was something we could do, I would have thought of it a long time ago."

"Our plan is to wait out this war," Tyro continued, "And hope that someday we can go home and forget this ever happened."

"How can you say that?!" Katara nearly yelled, "You sound like you've already given up!"

"That's because we have," Tyler sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, even with what I can do, there's no way off this island without extreme losses. I can't have people dying because one of my plans went wrong."

"Your plans?" Katara said, And what do you mean, 'With what I can do'?"

Tyler kept quiet. He then inwardly smiled, remembering Katara's stubbornness. Apparently nothing had changed.

"Do you have a better plan?" Tyler asked, "Because if so, I'll be happy to hear it. I'm all ears."

Katara didn't respond. That was enough proof.

"That's what I thought," Tyler then added quietly, "You haven't changed at all..."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"We'll see about that."

Katara walked away and began drumming a pan to get everyone's attention. Tyler sighed and walked away before he could hear her make a fool of herself.

'I'm truly sorry Katara," he thought, 'But unless you've got an avalanche of rocks, there's nothing we can do.'

 **XXX**

Tyler retired to his cell and laid down, preparing to go to sleep. He heard a clang and saw Katara being dragged into the cell directly across from him.

'An avalanche of rocks...'

Those words kept rolling through his mind for some reason. Then his eyes widened. Tyler looked out the window at the docked ship... and the smoke coming out of its stacks. And Tyler then felt like an idiot.

'That's it!!'

 **XXX**

 **Sorry to leave you with that note, but hey, at least the first chapter is done! Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 2: Imprisoned Part 2

**Chapter 2: Imprisoned Part 2**

Tyler decided to think about how to execute his plan. As he thought about it, the plan seemed more and more less possible. There was no way he was gonna be able to get around the island without being seen. Then there was the fact that there was also no way he could transfer all the coal he needed into the courtyard.

Then he gazed at the sleeping Katara. He heard a rapping on her cage bars and she woke up. Tyler looked and saw a bald head peek in, quickly followed by another head with a strange hair design. Tyler immediately knew that was Sokka and the bald headed kid must've been Aang, the Avatar.

"Your twelve hours are up," Sokka informed her, "We need to go."

Katara was silent for a few seconds before answering, "I'm not leaving."

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed quietly.

"I'm not giving up on these people," Katara said firmly.

Tyler stared at her. After her little scene yesterday, he would've thought that she might've lost just a little hope. But nope. Tyler smiled.

"We can't just abandon these people!" Katara continued.

"Maybe she's right," Aang admitted, "What do you say Sokka?"

"I think your both crazy!" Sokka nearly yelled.

"I'm not leaving," Katara insisted.

Sokka sighed, "I hate it when you get like this... Look, we better hide."

And with that, Sokka and Aang disappeared and Tyler looked out his window, just in time to see a giant flying bison swoop into the night. Tyler turned back to Katara as she laid back down in her bed.

"Thanks..." He said quietly.

Katara jumped, "W-what?!"

"Thanks for not giving up on us," Tyler said, "Even when we seemed to have lost all hope."

Katara stared at him, "...Um, no problem. Who are you anyway? When I met you, I couldn't help but-"

"Feel like you've seen me before?" Tyler finished, smirking.

"Y-yeah. Do I know you?"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me right off the bat. Then again, my appearance has changed in the past few months or so."

Katara squinted her eyes at Tyler again. She then noticed that stupid smirk and her eyes grew wide.

"T-T-Tyler?" She stuttered.

Tyler smiled, "Nice to see you again Katara."

Katara rushed out of her bed and gripped the bars of her cell, "I-it's really you!!"

"In the flesh," Tyler said, getting out of bed.

"I... I would probably hug you, but..."

Tyler laughed, "Don't worry I've got it."

"What do you mean?"

Tyler went silent. He had kept this secret from her for years now. Should he really do this? He made up his mind.

"I'll... I'll show you. Just... Keep an open mind."

Tyler then held out his hand in front of him. Then his fingers began to spread out. As they did, the metal bars began to creak. The two bars in front of Tyler, as well as the two in front of Katara, began to move further apart.

Katara's jaw dropped as Tyler easily stepped through the new opening he had made and into the hallway.

"So..." Tyler laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "That's a thing."

Katara kept staring at him, "D-d-d-did you just... What?!"

"Keep it down! The guards are gonna come back."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

Tyler sighed, "Ever since I was a kid."

"And you didn't tell me and Sokka... Why?!"

"I... Don't know. When my parents figured it out, they told me not to tell anyone. Even you. But more on that later. I just came up with a plan to get out of here."

Katara was reluctant to just drop the subject, but she went along with it, "Okay, what is it?"

"Do you think you can get Sokka and the Avatar back here? I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Sure, now are you gonna tell me or not?"

"You see that smoke?" Tyler asked, pointing out the window, "They must be using coal there. Aka: earth. If we can get a majority of the coal over into the courtyard, the earthbenders can fight back. Then we're home free."

Katara thought about it for a moment before smiling, "That's brilliant!"

"I know. I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner. You better inform your brother and the Avatar about the plan. But right now, we better get some sleep."

"Right. And... Ty?"

Tyler smiled a little at that nickname, "Yeah?"

Katara pulled him into a hug, "It's good to see you again."

Tyler blushed a bit and hugged back, "Good to see you too Katara."

Katara laid back in her bed and Tyler back in his. Tyler simply smiled at the luck he had tonight. He made himself known to his best friend and discovered a way out of the prison. He then reached out his hand and his cell's bars moved back in place.

But then he frowned. Katara's reaction to his metalbending ability had brought up some questions he had been wondering himself. How had he learned this ability? Why did his parents want to keep this hidden from everyone?

Tyler swore that once he got out of here, he would find some answers.

 **XXX**

 **And find those answers he will. But right now, I finally finished this chapter. Now for the escape. Till next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 3: Imprisoned Part 3

**Chapter 3: Imprisoned Part 3**

After a quick talk/reunion with Aang and Sokka, Tyler discussed his plan with them and the next morning, they got into their positions. Aang went to the ventilation shafts while Tyler, Katara, and Sokka waited in the courtyard.

"It's almost dawn," Katara said impatiently, "We're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"It should," Tyler answered, "These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go: right back here."

"There's the intruder!"

Immediately, the three were surrounded by guards, all of them with spears pointed at them.

"Stay back!" Sokka warned, drawing his trusty boomerang, "I'm warning you!"

"Katara stop!" Tyro yelled, "You can't win this fight!"

"Tyro!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Listen to him well, children," the Warden said, just now arriving, "You're all one mistake away from dying where you stand."

But just as the guards began closing in, the vent started to rumble.

"Get down!" Tyler pulled Katara and Sokka to the ground just as the shaft exploded.

A geyser of coal spewed out of the shaft, covering the surrounding area. Aang then flew out of the vent, coughing, the top half of his body covered in ash.

Katara climbed to the top of the coal mountain, "Here's your chance, earthbenders! Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!

Haru began to move forward, but Tyro stopped him. Various prisoners began to shrink backward.

"Foolish girl!" The Warden laughed, "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them?"

Katara lowered the coal, shock on her face.

"How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

Tyler growled at the guy. He looked at Tyro and Haru with pleading eyes. Tyro merely looked down in shame. Haru, however...

As the Warden walked away, a lump of coal hit the back of his head. He turned around in anger to see Haru with three rocks rotating in his hand.

The Warden launched a blast of fire at the boy. As the gout of flame was about to engulf Haru, who braced for death, it was blocked by a wall of coal. It was Tyro, in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son.

The Warden and his guards got in a firing line, "Show no mercy!"

They unleashed a torrent of flame, but Tyro and a few more prisoners blocked it, the coal absorbing the fire.

Tyro grunted as he created a wave of coal, "For the Earth Kingdom, attack!!"

The coal wave rushed forward and bombarded some of the soldiers. And all hell broke loose. Various prisoners fought off guards, as well as Team Avatar doing their thing.

Tyro and Haru then gathered many lumps of coal together in midair and condensed them into one giant ball. They then threw the rock straight into the wall, breaking a hole through it.

"Get to the ship!" Tyro ordered, "We'll hold them off!"

"Not so fast!"

Everyone turned to see the Warden, holding Tyler under one arm and his other arm holding a line of fire that threatened to poke Tyler's neck. The only thing that made Katara not completely freak was that Tyler didn't look scared at all. He just had a blank face.

"You leave," the Warden warned, "And he gets it!"

There was silence. Then there was Tyler's laughter.

"What's so funny, boy?" The Warden asked.

Tyler smirked, "This."

The ground underneath the Warden flew up, as did he. When he landed, he stared at Tyler, dumbfounded. Tyler smirked again as a circular object appeared in his hand from his sleeve. The disk then expanded into a metal staff that looked suspiciously like one of the poles on the cell doors.

More guards surrounded Tyler as he got into a defensive stance. He kept his arrogant expression as the guards got ready to fire (A/N: Ba dum clash). When they did, a wall of metal appeared from the ground and completely surrounded Tyler, blocking the flames.

They all stumbled back in terror as the wall disappeared and Tyler then began spinning his staff around above him. The pole kept growing longer until it hit all the guards' heads, knocking them out.

Team Avatar just stood there, staring at Tyler with their jaws dropped. Tyler turned back to them.

"Well?" He asked, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

As he knocked down more guards, he noticed Aang create a tunnel of air pointed at some other guards. Sokka and Katara then put some coal into the top and the coal shot out the other end, nailing the soldiers, as well as the Warden.

The coal then moved under all of the downed Fire Nation soldiers and lifted them up and over to the water. The Warden began to panic.

"No, please!" He begged, "I can't swim!"

"Don't worry," Tyro smirked, "I hear cowards float."

And with that, the earthbenders holding up the coal let it crumble, causing the Warden and all his soldiers falling into the ocean.

"See ya later, Discord!" Tyler yelled.

"What?" Katara said.

"Nothing."

 **XXX**

An hour or so later, the Fire Nation ships were now commandeered by the former prisoners. Tyler stood at the front of one, smiling as he smelled the sweet scent of freedom.

"Hey," Katara said as she, Aang, and Sokka walked up, "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good actually," Tyler replied, "Feeling pretty good about myself. How about you?"

Team Avatar looked at one another and nodded. Aang then took a step forward.

"We'd like you to join us," he said.

Tyler turned around in shock, "What?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "With all that awesome metalbending stuff, you'd fit in with us! So what do you say?"

Tyler thought about it for a moment and frowned. He wasn't sure why, but he got this feeling that he shouldn't. At least, not yet. Old questions began to reappear in his mind. And he felt like those needed to be answered.

"Thanks for the offer," Tyler smiled sadly, "But I'm gonna have to decline."

Katara frowned, "Wait, why? I honestly thought you'd jump at the opportunity."

"Trust me, I'd love to," Tyler replied, "But not right now. I want to figure things out about myself. Like, why do I have to power to bend metal? How is it possible? I feel like I need these questions answered first before I do anything like that."

Aang looked down in disappointment, "Oh... Ok, we understand."

Tyler then put a hand on Katara's shoulder, "Don't worry though. The moment I get these questions answered, I'll come looking for you. I promise."

Katara smiled sadly, "Well, okay then. I guess that's fair."

Then Haru walked up, "I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us."

Katara blushed a bit, "All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you."

Tyro then walked up, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much."

"So, I guess you're going home now?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, to take back my village," Tyro then raised his voice and raised his left hand in a fist, just as Katara had done and looking back over the ship to address the former prisoners, "To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

"Come with us," Haru offered.

"I can't," Katara said, "Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole."

She then reached for her necklace and cried out in surprise, "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

Tyler flinched. That necklace was the last thing she had of her mother. How did she lose it? Add that to the list of things he needed to do: find that necklace. Tyler then scratched that thought out of his head as he remembered what that exactly meant in the Water Tribe about giving a girl a necklace...

 **XXX**

 **And now in the next chapter, Tyler discovers who he is. Till next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Image

**Chapter 4: The Image**

The next day, Tyler was gone. Despite the former prisoners' and Team Avatat's efforts, they couldn't find Tyler anywhere. The only conclusion they came to was that he had jumped overboard.

And that was true. He did jump. He just never hit the water. In the middle of the night, after he had taken a compass, he expanded his metal staff into a rectangular metal board, big enough for him to sit/kneel on.

He then jumped over the side, grabbed onto his board, and the board stopped falling a foot above the water. Smirking, Tyler, still holding onto the board, got up on one knee and flicked his head up. Instantly, the board zoomed forward at impossible speed.

Satisfied, Tyler then brought out his compass and used it to direct his way south. He was going back home.

 **XXX**

About an hour of flying later, Tyler landed on Southern Water Tribe grounds. Nobody was awake, so Tyler could at least sneak into his old igloo easier.

He walked in and took a look around. Nothing had changed. Then again, he kinda expected that, considering no one was around to take care of it. Tyler smiled as he took a nostalgia trip around his home. Then it occurred to him how fatigued he was.

He walked over to his old bed and crashed. His feet stuck out the other end, but he fell asleep nonetheless.

 **XXX**

He awoke to the sound of children playing. He groaned as he got up, his back feeling a bit sore. He sighed as he stood on both feet. He then took a look at the shield on the wall. Tyler smiled as he remembered that that same shield was the first bit of metal he ever bent. He walked over and picked it up and examined it.

As he was about to put it back, however, Tyler noticed the metal slab on the wall, just behind the shield if it was hanging there. Tyler just stared at it for a bit, examining it.

Tyler then used metalbending to dent it a little. The sound it made said that the slab was hollow. So Tyler ripped off the front and looked inside. Inside was a note and a book. He picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear son,_

 _We're sorry we had to tell you like this, but we had to tell you somehow, as we fear we may be dead by the time you read this. You have asked us time and time again about your strange ability to metalbend and how you are able to do this. Well... We found the answer. All will be explained inside this book. We hope you will use your powers for the greater good._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

Tyler had to read the note a second time to absorb the information. His parents wrote this? And they found the answer about how he got these powers? Wasting no time, Tyler picked up the book. It was titled, The Avatar and the Image. Raising an eyebrow at the title, Tyler opened the book and begun reading.

It was more of an information booklet than anything else. The first half was about the Avatar, their abilities, etc. Just stuff Tyler already knew. Then came the second half. That's what surprised him.

The second half was about someone called 'The Image'. The book claimed that the Image never really gained that much attention due to there being, well, the Avatar. Anyways, the book further stated that the Image was sorta like the Avatar's glorified sidekick and, unlike the Avatar, they weren't reborn every lifetime in the Avatar Cycle. It was sort of a rare occurrence. They also possessed no spiritual powers, so no Image State, or anything like that.

The Image, while they couldn't learn all four elements, could use three. The element they couldn't use depended on what Tribe the Avatar was from. If the Avatar was from the Earth Kingdom, the Image couldn't learn earthbending, just as an example. However, in place of the missing element, the Image knew a special bending art, one that no one else can replicate exactly. Examples were glassbending, plantbending, and-

The next word made Tyler drop the book. Metalbending. And it all clicked into place. Tyler was the Image.

It took a while to process the discovery. Not only was Tyler something so powerful (yet somehow barely known), but he was destined to help the Avatar. Now he suddenly regretted declining Katara's offer. Then again... Now he knew who he was.

"It's time to find Katara."

 **XXX**

 **And that's the chapter! I hope you guys liked the new addition to the story that I made up. And yes, I know the flaw: "If the Image is so powerful, why isn't it more well known?". Well, in the future, I'm going to have a reason that fills in the plot hole a bit, though not all the way. Till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 5: Insert Meme About Jet Fuel

**Chapter 5: "Jet" Fuel Can't Melt Steel Beams**

After securing the book to his board, Tyler flew away from the South Pole the next night. He knew it would be an extremely difficult to find Katara, Sokka, and Aang again, but he had to at least try. He did, after all, find a way to bust a bunch of earthbenders out of a completely metal prison without using metalbending. He could do this.

Using his compass, Tyler navigated his way over a giant swamp. He looked over it and got a strange chill. There was something... eerie about this swamp. He stared at it for so long, he didn't know he was descending until it was too late.

The board smashed into a tree and Tyler tumbled down, crying out in pain each time his body hit a branch. He hit the ground with a THUD! How he survived, he had no idea.

"Ouch..." Tyler groaned.

He managed to get up and locate his board, which had landed nearby. After putting the book in his pocket, shrinking his metal into the size of a squashed tin can, and putting that in his other pocket, he decided to explore a little. What's an adventure without a little exploring?

"Why am I getting this eerie feeling about this place?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Tyler heard the familiar sound of firebending. He immediately responded, his metal becoming a staff. He looked around frantically, but saw no one. Tyler then heard it again and walked toward the sound. He came up to a curtain of vines and moved them with his pole.

He saw... a girl. Her skin was dark like his, was wearing Water Tribe getup, and dark hair in a wolf-tail hair style. She looked about his age and was admittedly quite beautiful. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

She was firebending. She wasn't aiming at anything in particular. It was like she was sparring by herself. Tyler wondered how on earth she was firebending when she was clearly from the Water Tribe. That was impossible!

Tyler closed his eyes and shook his head. When his eyes opened again, the girl was gone. Tyler swung his head left and right trying to find her again, but there was no sign she was there.

Tyler had had it with this place now. His pole transformed back into a board and Tyler jumped on and took off into the sky.

"What the heck was that?"

 **XXX**

Tyler managed to find his way to a large forest with a dried-up river outlining one side of it. There was a small town nearby, bustling with activity and a dam blocking up a nearby smaller river. After taking a closer look, Tyler discovered that the town was part of the Fire Nation, so he decided to steer clear.

As Tyler got closer to the forest, he noticed some movement near the edge. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure on the outside of the forest, watching the movement. It was Katara.

Tyler zoomed over to her, "Katara!!"

Katara's head turned, "Tyler?!"

Tyler landed next to her, "Hey, what's up?"

Then he noticed that her eyes were a bit red, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, turning back to the forest, "But I'm not sure how much longer Aang is going to last."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"A guy named Jet befriended us, but it turns out he wants to flood that town over there. I trusted him! But it turns out that he's a freaking extremist! Those people down there haven't done anything!"

"Jet, huh? Well... I think I might have to intervene."

He tossed her his book, "Read up. I've got a terrorist to take care of."

Tyler hopped on his board and, before Katara could object, flew towards the tree line.

He almost immediately found the two. Aang wasn't doing so good. Jet clearly had the advantage in the trees, but how could he handle two people fighting him?

Tyler began searching for an advantage against Jet. The one he found was that Jet was using these harpoon-like weapons. That were metal. Tyler smirked.

Jet was about to stab at Aang, but suddenly, the harpoon jerked back and stuck itself into the tree trunk.

"What the?!" Jet exclaimed, trying to free his weapon.

"Tyler?!" Aang said, surprised.

"No talk time!" Tyler replied super quickly, "Plan now!"

Jet wrenched his harpoon free, "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know," Tyler answered, "Just know that you betrayed my friends. And I don't take too kindly to that."

Jet growled and charged, swinging his harpoons, but then the weapons begun spinning his body around, almost making him lose balance and fall. He glanced back up at Tyler, who gave a cheeky grin.

"You're not the brightest of individuals, are you?" Tyler taunted.

Jet swung again, but this time, Tyler jumped behind Aang, who let out a huge burst of air. Jet smashed against the tree trunk and lost his balance. As he fell, he managed to snag onto a branch with his harpoons. Jet then noticed Aang's staff drop.

Aang jumped after it, but Jet, in turn, jumped after him. Jet caught up, grabbed a tree branch, and kicked Aang into the tree, sending Aang tumbling to the ground.

"Aang!" Tyler yelled, his pole transforming into a board.

As Tyler landed on the ground, Jet was blasted with a wave of water. Tyler watched as Katara sent wave after wave of water at Jet, slamming him into the tree trunk. She then took a deep breath, freezing the water trapping Jet to the tree.

"Why Jet?" Katara asked in a shaky voice, "I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!!"

The Jet began to whistle quite loudly.

"That doesn't sound good..." Tyler said.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked Jet.

"You're too late," Jet answered.

"No!" Katara gasped as they turned to look behind them.

And they could only watch as a flaming arrow hit the dam, causing a massive flood to engulf the nearby town.

"Yep..." Tyler squeaked, "Not good..."

"Sokka didn't make it in time..." Aang said sorrowfully.

"All those people..." Katara sniffed, then turning to Jet, "Jet, you monster!"

"This was a victory, Katara," Jet said grimly, "Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe!"

Everyone turned to see Sokka riding on Appa, "Without you."

"Sokka!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh hey!" Sokka said looking at Tyler, but then turned to Jet, "I warned the villagers about your plan. Just in time."

Sokka then explained how he got the people to believe him and evacuate the town.

"Sokka, you fool!" Jet yelled, "We could've freed this valley!"

"Free it from who?" Tyler asked, "There's no one for miles. Trust me, I know."

"Who would be free anyway?" Sokka agreed, "Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor," Jet spat.

"No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

"Katara, please," Jet begged, "Help me."

"Oh please," Tyler scoffed, "You'll melt... Eventually."

"Goodbye Jet," Katara said, not even bothering to look at him.

As the three got on Appa, Sokka stated, "Yip yip."

And Appa took off.

 **XXX**

After a quick joke about Sokka's instincts, Team Avatar took the time to read Tyler's book. It didn't take long for them to realize what was going on.

"You're..." Katara stuttered, "You're this Image person?!"

"Apparently," Tyler replied, "After that, I searched for you guys. I had a promise to keep, ya know."

Katara smiled as Aang commented, "So, if you're the Image, does that mean..."

"Yep," Tyler answered, "I'm destined to help you fight the Fire Lord and learn the three other elements. I'm with you, like it or not."

Aang shrugged and grinned, "I don't have a problem with it. You seem like a good fighter."

"And we can trust him," Sokka agreed.

"Welcome to the team, Tyler," Katara smiled warmly putting a hand on Tyler's leg.

Tyler blushed a bit, but nodded, 'Let's do this.'

 **XXX**

 **Wow, this chapter was a lot easier to write than I thought... Hopefully that's a good omen. Also, the first half of this chapter... I really threw a curveball there. Till next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Storm

**Chapter 6: The Storm**

With an extra person on the team, it didn't take long until the food supplies ran out. The next morning, Aang had a nightmare about how he got trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years.

As the group got prepared to go to a nearby town for food, Sokka stopped them, "Guys, wait! This was in my dream! We shouldn't go to the market."

"Really?" Tyler asked, a bit skeptical, "What was in your dream?"

"Food eats people!!" Sokka replied, a bit terrified.

Tyler face palmed as Katara shook her head.

"Also, Momo could talk," Sokka glared at the flying lemur, "You said some very unkind things."

Momo just looked at him funny.

 **XXX**

After nearly getting swindled by a shopkeeper, they realized they had no money.

"Out of food and out of money," Sokka groaned, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"You could get a job, smart guy," Katara replied.

As if on cue, an old couple started arguing about a storm the old lady thinks is coming. Tyler looked to the sky. There wasn't a single cloud. Yet, Tyler had the sneaking suspicion she was right.

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang suggested.

"Shelter?" Sokka exclaimed, "From what?!"

Sokka walked over to the old fisherman and got himself a job hauling fish. But sure enough, a storm appeared just an hour or so later. But Sokka insisted that he go help the old man.

"Sokka," Aang said, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky."

"I said I was gonna do this job," Sokka retorted, "I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense," the old woman snorted, "You should listen to him!"

"Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman asked, turning to Aang, "Airbender tattoos...well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

Katara smiled, putting her hands on her hips, "That's right."

"Well don't be so smiley about it," the old man replied, "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. You turned your back on the world!"

"Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"

Tyler just watched the scene unfold, unsure of what to say.

"Oh? He wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

"Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang? Aang? What's wrong?"

Aang had been backing up while Katara had been telling off the old man. When she finished, he opened his glider and took off towards the mountains.

"That's right!" the old man yelled, "Keep flyin!"

Tyler hopped on his board and flew after him, "Hey! Aang, wait!"

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara sneered, mounting Appa, "Appa, yip! Yip!"

 **XXX**

After a while, Tyler and Katara tracked Aang down. He was in a cave, sulking.

"I'm sorry for running away," he apologized.

"It's ok," Katara replied, "That fisherman was way out of line."

"Actually, he wasn't," Aang frowned.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Tyler frowned, "It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?"

Katara walked over to Aang, kneelt by him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me."

Aang brightened up just a bit, "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

"Hey," Tyler smiled a little, "We've got time."

Katara got a fire going and Aang told them his tale. Apparently, Aang was told he was the Avatar ahead of schedule, considering that the war was approaching. One monk, Monk Gyatso, treated Aang like his own son, no matter how differently Aang was treated. Aang was still just a boy.

Then the other monks, tired of Gyatso's constant coddling, decided to send Aang off to a different Air Temple. Aang, terrified, ran away with Appa. On the way, they were struck by lightning and fell into the water.

Invoking the Avatar State, Aang froze himself and Appa in ice. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in Katara's arms.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple," Aang finished, "My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

Tyler frowned, "You don't know what would've-"

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help."

Katara tried to soothe him, "Aang..."

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Katara argued, "Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders."

"You don't know that."

"I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope."

Aang slowly smiled, raising his head to look at her, an expression of hope spreading across his face. Tyler watched the two, slight curiosity on his face. But before he could think about it, the old woman from before stumbled into the cave.

"Help!" she cried, "Oh, please help!"

Katara rushed to her side, "It's ok, you're safe."

"But, my husband isn't."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked "Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned," the old lady answered, "They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea."

Aang stood, "I'm going to find them."

"I'm going with you," Katara volunteered.

"I'm staying here!" the old woman sat down.

Katara and Aang turned to Tyler, "Well?"

Tyler frowned, "Look guys, I really want to save my best friend but... well... I can't. I won't risk your lives."

"What?!" Katara exclaimed, "How is going with us risking our lives?"

"Well... This storm... My metal... I'm guessing lightning will not take kindly to that."

"Oh... That makes sense."

With that, Aang and Katara got on Appa and took off. And Tyler was left in awkward silence with the woman.

"Soooooo..." the lady said, "You could fly on metal. Tell me about that."

Tyler sighed, "It's a good thing you're sitting down. This is gonna take a while."

 **XXX**

After a while, Aang and Katara came back with Sokka and the fisherman. The woman ran and embraced her husband.

"Oh, you're alive!" she said, then pointing at Aang, "You owe this boy an apology."

"He doesn't have to apologize,"

Aang insisted.

"Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?" he suggested.

"Actually, I don't eat meat," Aang brought up.

"Fish isn't meat," Tyler put in.

"See?" the man said, "This guy knows what I'm talking about!"

"Seriously," Sokka said, "You're still gonna pay me, right?"

His answer was the fish put into his hands by the fisherman. Aang then turned to Katara.

"Katara," he said, "I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?" Katara replied.

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

Katara smiled, "I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore."

The old man put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

"You hear that?" Sokka asked, listening, "It's stopped raining."

Everyone walked outside... and immediately got drenched by Appa.

"APPA!!!"

 **XXX**

 **Get used to the short chapters. I was really lazy with this book when writing it. Till next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Blue Spirit

**Chapter 7: The Blue Spirit**

Looking back on it, Tyler found himself really glad he didn't go into that storm. The next day, Sokka came down with a cold. They could tell because he was blabbering nonsense. Soon, Katara began coughing and Aang went out to find some medicine.

It was taking quite a while though. Tyler walked out of the cave to get Katara and Sokka some water for the second time that night. After filling up the pouch, he turned to leave. But he only got two steps in before he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was, "We've found someone! Take him to Admiral Zhoa!"

 **XXX**

When Tyler woke up, he found himself tied to two pillars by ropes. To his right, he saw Aang in the same situation. But in front of them both, Tyler saw a man with large sideburns and was obviously from the Fire Nation. This is Admiral Zhao. He looked at Aang with an evil grin.

"So this is the great Avatar?" he said, "Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over. And your friend here isn't going anywhere either."

"I've never hidden from you," Aang retorted, "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people? Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to being its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely."

"I hope you realize that we'll escape here," Tyler smirked.

"Oh really now?" Zhao got up in Tyler's face, "I'd love to see you try. Even if you could somehow get loose from those bonds, you'd never make it past all the guards. So drop the confident act."

Zhao turned and walked for the doors. Now angry, Aang blew a gust of wind, knocking Zhao into the wall where he collapsed in a heap. He shook his head and stood up.

"Blow all the wind you want!" Zhao snapped, "Your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress. And no one is coming to rescue you."

With that, Zhao exited the room.

"You know," Tyler said, "I don't think I like that guy."

"Are you gonna try to break us out?" Aang asked.

"I'm thinking, but considering all the guards and I don't know where we are, it's gonna take a while."

"Great..." Aang grumbled, "So we just stand here?"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly, frogs started leaping out of Aang's shirt and hood.

"What? No!" Aang panicked, "Don't leave frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

"...Not even gonna ask."

 **XXX**

Then, there were noises of violence coming from the other side of the door. They stopped abruptly and were replaced by the sound of a lock turning in the door. The door opened and a man wearing a weird blue mask enters. He brandished two curved swords and runs forward to Aang, who screamed in fear.

But the man didn't cut Aang into pieces. Instead, he sliced the ropes holding Aang to the pillars, then quickly sliced Tyler's.

"Who are you?" Aang asked, "What's going on? Are you here to rescue us?"

The Blue Spirit opened the door and motioned for them to follow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Tyler shrugged.

They followed him out past the gagged and tied guard at the door to his chamber. Aang suddenly heard frog noises and turned to see his frogs on the floor.

"My frogs!" he exclaimed, "Come back! And stop thawing out!"

The Blue Spirit came back, picked Aang up by the collar, and carried him out.

"Wait!" Aang continued, "My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

"Still not asking," Tyler muttered as he kept running.

The group then made their way to the innermost wall of the fortress, where they began scaling it with a rope. A soldier appeared at the top of the wall cut the rope. They fell, but Aang used airbending to cushion the landing.

When the dust cleared, the Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords and they took off.

"Stay close to me!" Aang yelled.

The third gate was closing in front of them, as were the two beyond it, and were blocked by soldiers. Aang blew a blast of air that tossed them out of the way. Aang and Tyler made it to the gate, but the Blue Spirit got involved in a melee and had to stop.

Tyler grabbed a spear from a guard near him, kicked him out of the way, broke the head off the spear, and launched back into battle to save his new friend. The gate closed behind the two though. The Blue Spirit was surrounded, but Aang airbent them all out of the way.

With a mighty effort, Aang then catapulted his liberator to the top of the third wall, quickly followed by Tyler, who was on his board. They were instantly surrounded, but Aang appeared, using his staff as a helicopter blade. He plucked the Blue Spirit off the wall and heads into the next courtyard, followed by Tyler.

Aang struggled to keep the two of them aloft, while the Blue Spirit and Tyler used their weapons to knock away the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely get next to the top of the next wall as they crash onto the battlement. Aang's staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rush them.

Aang ran for his staff, but a guard stopped him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit threw the guard over the wall, Aang then blew the other guards off the wall, and Tyler simply knocked the guards back with his pole.

More soldiers brought scaling ladders and the trio knocked off the soldiers as they reached the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulated the two scaling ladders nearest to him as the Blue Spirit and Tyler knocked the one final soldier off theirs. Aang brought over his two scaling ladders and steps onto the one the Blue Spirit had just emptied. He handed one ladder to the masked man.

"Here, take this," Aang said, "Jump on my back!"

The Blue Spirit complied and Aang began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken. Tyler just casually flew alongside them.

"You know," Tyler said, "You could've just asked for a ride."

A Fire Nation soldier sent a gout of flame up the ladder. It was too late though, as Aang and the masked man jump from the stilt and just managed to grab the edge of the final wall. They are unable to hold on and Tyler wasn't fast enough to catch them, however, and fell to the ground.

The Blue Spirit drew his swords. Four firebenders unleashed their flame on them, but Aang put the masked man and Tyler behind him and blew the flames away. Then something unexpected happened.

The Blue Spirit instantly came up behind Aang and crossed his swords in front of Aang's throat. Tyler was about to charge him, but the Blue Spirit looked at him. Tyler saw that his eyes had the exact same look that his own sometimes had: the look that he had a plan. Then Tyler immediately understood and nodded.

The gate opened and the Blue Spirit backed out with his captives, swords still at Aang's throat. Then, as they reached the end of the path, an arrow hit the Blue Spirit in the head.

It only bounced off the mask, but he was knocked unconscious. Aang turned in horror, his eyes glazed. He recovered, turned around, and airbent up a huge cloud of dust around him, Tyler, and the Blue Spirit.

And inside the dust cloud, Aang knelt down next to the Blue Spirit and removed the mask. He scrambled back in shock as he saw it was Zuko. Tyler just looked at him in confusion.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Aang didn't answer the question, "We need to go."

"Wait! We can't just leave him here!"

Aang stopped himself from running, "...You're right."

Grabbing Zuko under the arms, the two took off.

 **XXX**

Once they were out of range, Tyler and Aang laid Zuko down on a root and waited for him to wake up. While waiting, Aang told Tyler Zuko's deal. He was the banished Fire Nation prince and the only way to restore his honor was to capture the Avatar. Not long after the explanation, Zuko's eyes began to open.

Zuko turned and looked directly at Aang.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" Aang asked him, "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko stared at him for a second. The he let loose a huge gout of flame at the two, but they dodged and flew away on a current of air and a metal board.

 **XXX**

When they got back to the cave, Aang put a frog in each mouth.

"Suck on these," Aang said, "They'll make you feel better."

They began to suck as Tyler grimaced, "I'm glad I didn't ask..."

"Aang, how was your trip?" Sokka asked, his voice muffled by the frog, "Did you make any new friends?"

Aang frowned, "No, I don't think I did."

Tyler joined in with the sad expression. What was with that Zuko guy to just save them and then attack them? It was confusing.

Then Sokka and Katara realized exactly what they were sucking and spit the frogs out of their mouths, hacking. At least it lightened the mood.

 **XXX**

 **Man, this took longer than expected to finish. Oh well, it's finished. Till next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 8: The Fortuneteller

**Chapter 8: The Fortuneteller**

It wasn't any surprise that Sokka was hungry. It was an everyday thing. So needless to say, he got quite excited when he saw a fish jumping out of the water. He grabbed his fishing rod and saw that it had no line.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, "Where's the fishing line?!"

"Oh," Aang replied, holding up a necklace, "I didn't think you'd need it."

"You didn't think we'd have need for the fishing line?" Tyler asked, "Wow, Aang... Just... Wow."

Aang handed the necklace to Katara, "I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one..."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. Why was Aang acting so flustered?

Nevertheless, Katara smiled, "Thanks, Aang. I love it."

"Great, Aang," Sokka said, "Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry making business."

"I don't see why I can't do both," Aang retorted.

The fish Sokka was stalking leapt out of the water again, much to Sokka's chagrin, "STOP TAUNTING ME!!!"

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

Aang turned to Katara and immediately became dumbfounded. Tyler noticed the look and raised his eyebrow again.

"Uh," Aang stuttered, "You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great..."

Tyler face-palmed.

"Someone's in looooooooove!" Sokka teased, holding up the fish and pretending to kiss it.

"Not helping Sokka..." Tyler mumbled to himself.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka," Katara scolded, "Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy. Just like Momo."

Tyler winced at that. That's gotta sting.

"Thanks," Aang said, clearly put down.

They then heard a man's yelp and a roar. Aang took a look.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus-bear!" Aang exclaimed.

After saving the oddly calm man, he said, "Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"You were almost killed, dude," Tyler put in, "I wouldn't call that 'safe'. Besides, who's Aunt Wu?"

"She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future. All right, have a good day! Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this."

He handed Aang a closed umbrella and walked off. It became useful mere moments later as it started raining. Katara suggested seeing this Aunt Wu to see if she was for real.

 **XXX**

When they got to the village, they entered Aunt Wu's home, where they met her assistant Meng, who took a particular interest in Aang.

"Well hello there," Meng said flirtatiously.

"Hello," Aang replied.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng asked the team.

"I'll try a curd puff," Sokka shrugged.

"Just a second," Meng bent down to address Aang, "So what's _your_ name?"

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

Aang frowned in confusion, "I... guess..."

"Oh, don't be modest," Tyler smirked, "They're huge!"

Aang sent Tyler a look that said, 'Seriously?'

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you," Meng smiled, "Very nice."

"Likewise."

Meng walked away looking back slyly out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't believe we're here in this house of nonsense," Sokka complained.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka," Katara said, "There are things in this world that just can't be explained."

"Like your sense of humor," Tyler smirked.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara continued, trying to hold in her laugh.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs," Sokka grumbled.

"Welcome young travelers!"

They turned to see Aunt Wu. She spread out her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Now, who's first?" she asked, "Don't be shy."

Katara went first. When she came out, she had a look of confusion.

"What did she say?" Tyler asked.

Katara gave him a funny look and said, "Nothing."

Tyler decided to drop it. Aang was next. When he came back, he had a look of happiness. Tyler decided that it might be better not to ask.

 **XXX**

Then it was his turn. He walked in and sat down. Aunt Wu set down a bone and set it aflame.

"The bones don't lie," she said.

Then the bone immediately disintegrated. The flames that burst up nearly set the tent on fire. When they cleared, Tyler blinked a few times and Aunt Wu was staring at him, her eyes bugging out.

"So..." Tyler spoke up, "I assume that's pretty big?"

"I don't believe it..." Aunt Wu muttered, "It was more impressive than Aang's..."

"Wait what?"

"Your fate, while unclear, is greater than great! Your influence in this world is... There are no words! Young man... You will change the world!!"

She had gotten so excited that she had grabbed Tyler's shoulders near the end, startling him. Tyler stared at her for a few seconds.

"Okay..." Tyler stood up, "I'll be going now..."

 **XXX**

After leaving, the group learned that the nearby volcano was going to erupt, despite Aunt Wu's prediction. And, after a bit of spying, they learned that the volcano was going to erupt any second now.

"Those people all think they're safe," Sokka said, "We've got to warn them."

"There's no time to walk," Aang proceeded to open up his glider, "Grab on."

He grabbed Sokka and they launched into the air, Sokka screaming like a girl and Tyler following on his board. They picked up Katara and tried to warn the villagers. Key word: tried.

"Yeh, yeh, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, 'Mr. Science and Reason Lover'," one guy retorted.

"If you won't listen to him," Katara said, "Maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Tyler, and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears!"

Tyler had enough and flew to the top of Aunt Wu's house, "LISTEN TO US!!! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands!!"

"Look!" Sokka pointed to the mountain, "Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"Can your science explain why it rains?" a guy retorted.

"YES!!!" Tyler yelled in exasperation, "Yes, it can!!"

Due to the crowd's sheer stupidity, they didn't believe them. The crowd dispersed.

"They just won't listen to reason," Katara said as Tyler flew back down to them.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu," Aang proposed.

"I know," Sokka said, "That's the problem."

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book."

 **XXX**

After 'borrowing' Aunt Wu's book, thanks to Aang's poor excuse of a distraction (Thankfully, it was Meng he was distracting. Self-explanatory from there.), Aang explained his plan and he and Katara set to work.

Aang and Katara flew to the clouds to change them with a combination of airbending and waterbending. Tyler watched in amusement as Aunt Wu panicked and the town evacuated, except for a few earthbenders.

As the lava approached, the earthbenders finished making the trench and ran for it. When the lava hit, however, it overflowed.

Another explosion rocked the village. Burning ejecta began to rain down in addition to the ash. Katara and Sokka began to run, but turned to see that Aang and Tyler hadn't moved. Aang and Tyler nodded to each other and rushed forward.

Aang launched up and began to airbend. The lava began to cool, hardening into rock. Tyler raised his arms and all sorts of metal pots and kitchenware flew out of homes and melded together, forming a long metal wall, blocking the rest of the lava.

"Man," Sokka breathed, "Sometimes I forget what powerful benders those two are."

Katara's eyes shot up, "Wait, what did you just say?"

Sokka turned to her, "Nothing, just that Aang and Tyler are two powerful benders."

Katara turned back to her two friends, a combined look of confusion and realization on her face.

 **XXX**

Back in the village, after the townsfolk had returned, Sokka proceeded to scold them.

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling."

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed," a man pointed out, "And it wasn't. She was right, after all."

"...I hate you."

 **XXX**

 **FINALLY!!! I'm done!! Hopefully this won't happen again. Till next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Deserter

**Chapter 9: The Deserter**

"Umm... Guys?"

Tyler was completely lost. He didn't know how they did it, but his friends left him behind. Actually, he knew where they were, just not how to get there.

Katara had left him a note telling him that the team went to the market for supplies. Would've been really helpful if she wrote down where that was...

After about half an hour of walking, he finally came across a small abandoned pier. Or, at least, it seemed like it used to. There was a single Fire Nation ship docked there as well as two people outside.

The first was an old man with gray hair and a gray beard. He wasn't exactly the skinniest either. He was sitting down watching the second man. The second was much younger and appeared to be Tyler's age. His hair was in a small ponytail, but the most notable feature was his face.

Nearly the entire left side of his face was covered in some sort of scar/burn. It was a bit disturbing and had Tyler wondering what the heck happened to this kid to get him that mark. But come to think of it, that mark seemed very familiar...

Before he could think further on it, he heard the old man talking to the young one. Scarface seemed a bit ticked off at him and begun yelling.

"I know the basics, Uncle!" he shouted, "I don't need your help with that!"

"Patience, Prince Zuko," the old man, Iroh, began, but Tyler had tuned out after that.

Prince Zuko. The renowned banished Fire Nation Prince. Tyler had been warned about this guy from the others. His sole purpose for being around was trying to capture the Avatar and bring him to the Firelord. Some kind of redemption quest or some crap.

Then Tyler realized where'd he'd seen Zuko before: The Blue Spirit. He felt so idiotic! How had he not remembered?! Tyler took an unconscious step back and stepped on a twig. And it was quite a loud snap. Zuko and Iroh turned to the sound and Iroh stood up.

"Alright!" Zuko yelled out in Tyler's direction, flames appearing in his hands, "Show yourself!"

"Now now, Zuko," Iroh said before calling out, "It's okay! We're not going to hurt you! Perhaps we could have some tea!"

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko hissed.

"Whoever it is could be friendly," Iroh replied, "Or it could've simply been an animal. You don't know."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. For an uncle of a banished Fire Nation Prince, Iroh seemed surprisingly friendly. After much thought, Tyler stepped into the open. Hopefully Zuko didn't recognize him. Zuko did give him a funny look, but luckily didn't recognize him.

"And who might you be?" Iroh asked.

"Um, the name's Tyler," Tyler answered, "I kinda got lost looking for my friends and I stumbled across here... So... Hi?"

It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Iroh smiled and lowered his nephew's hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "Right, nephew?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Now," Iroh continued, "Shall we have some tea?"

"Uncle, we don't have time for tea!"

Iroh looked offended, "There is always time for tea..."

Tyler smiled, "I'd really like some actually."

Iroh grinned, "See, nephew? Some people have good taste!"

Zuko just glared at Tyler. Tyler replied with a shrug. As Iroh got out the tea, the two teens sat at a nearby table. Zuko kept glaring, making Tyler a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, what's with the stare?" Tyler asked.

"Where have I seen you before?" Zuko countered.

Tyler's blood ran cold, but he kept calm, "I don't recall ever meeting someone like you."

Tyler looked at Zuko's burn, "And I'd definitely remember if I did."

Zuko growled, "Listen, you little-"

"Tea's ready!"

Iroh set down the tea and poured it in cups. Tyler took a sip and his eyes widened.

"I've gotta hand it to you, sir," Tyler complimented Iroh, "This is the best drink I've ever tasted."

Iroh grinned proudly, "Why, thank you! I was right when I said you had good taste!"

Iroh's expression then turned a bit serious, "Just out of curiosity, do you know who we are?"

Tyler pondered the question, wondering if he should tell the truth or not, "...Honestly, yes."

He turned to Zuko, "You're Zuko, the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, obvious."

Before Zuko could retort, Tyler turned to Iroh, "And that would make you General Iroh, Zuko's uncle and Firelord Ozai's brother. And to be honest, I'm not sure whether to be humbled or terrified."

Iroh let out a laugh, "No need for either. We're just three people drinking tea."

Tyler smiled, "Thanks."

Tyler then turned to Zuko, "So... You got banished... Tell me about that."

Zuko stood up, "I've had enough! We've wasted enough time already! We need to find the Avatar!!"

"Why do you want to find the Avatar anyway?" Tyler asked, "At least answer that."

Zuko glared and touched his scar, "I need my honor back... My father will restore my honor only when I bring him the Avatar."

"Why?"

Zuko turned to Tyler, a bit surprised, "What?"

"Why does your father need to restore your honor? Can't you, I don't know, restore it yourself?"

"Because... because..."

Zuko couldn't find an answer. Tyler had him stumped. Iroh chuckled a bit. Tyler then stood up.

"I think it is time for me to go. Thank you for your hospitality, General Iroh."

Iroh smiled and shook his hand, "Please, the pleasure's all mine."

Tyler walked past Zuko and whispered, "And it was nice seeing you again, Blue Spirit."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock, then realization, and he turned, but Tyler was already gone.

 **XXX**

 **I know this had absolutely nothing to do with the actual episode, but I got lazy and just didn't watch the episode and made this original chapter instead. Plus, you could technically count this as Tyler's "life-changing field trip with Zuko". Till next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 10: The Northern Air Temple

**Chapter 10: The Northern Air Temple**

After hearing some crazy airbender stories from some guy, the group decided to visit the Northern Air Temple. Once there, they noticed something... rather interesting.

There were people there, flying through the air like they were airbending.

"Huh!" Katara exclaimed, "They really are airbenders!"

Aang leaned back and crossed his arms unhappily, "No, they're not."

"What do you mean they're not?" Sokka pointed, "Those guys are flying!"

Tyler took a closer look, "No... they're not. Gliding, maybe, but not flying."

"You can tell by the way they move," Aang further explained, "They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit."

"Geez," Tyler said to him, "A bit sore, are we?"

One of the gliders, this one outfitted with a wheelchair, flew past them, the kid laughing.

"Besides," Katara said, pointing, "That kid seems pretty spirited!"

After landing, the kid introduced himself as Teo. He took a closer look at Aang.

"Hey!" Teo exclaimed, "You're a real airbender! You must be the Avatar! I-I-I've heard stories about you!"

Aang looked a bit embarrassed, but brightened up, "Thanks."

Sokka took a look at Teo's wheelchair, "Wow! This glider chair is incredible!"

"If you think this is good," Teo grinned, "Wait until you see the other stuff my Dad designed."

 **XXX**

Teo then gave the team a tour. Tyler could visibly see Aang's disapproval increase the further they went through the temple. It had been transformed into a factory, with pipes blowing steam everywhere. Even Tyler had to admit that that was pretty disrespectful.

And the one time they did find an untouched area of the temple, it was immediately demolished.

"What the doodle!" the mechanist at the wheel of the wrecking ball said, getting off the machine, "Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

Aang assumed an airbending stance, "Do you know what you did?! You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!

The Mechanist waved a hand in front of nose suggestively, "Well, people around here are starting to stink.

Aang glared at the Mechanist, "This whole place stinks!!"

Aang shot some air at the wrecking ball, sending it tumbling down the mountain.

"Woah!" Tyler yelled, holding Aang back, "Cool it, Aang!"

"This is a sacred temple!" Aang yelled, ignoring Tyler, "You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like."

"The monks?" the man replied, confused, "But you're 12!"

"Dad," Teo told him, "He's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago."

Aang advanced on the mechanist with each question, "What are you doing? Who said you could be here?"

The Mechanist turned away, "Hmmm... doing here... A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood... My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother."

The mechanist sniffled to hold back tears, "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions!"

"Our gliders," Aang guessed.

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

Aang continued to glare, "Nature knows where to stop."

The mechanist looked through the hole in the wall he just created, "I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us."

He looked down in some sadness, then lifted his head back up to look at something, "Look at the time!"

 **XXX**

While Sokka stayed with the mechanist to do whatever he was doing, Teo, Aang, Tyler, and Katara continued on. They managed to find the only spot in the temple that Teo said was untouched. It was a huge door that only an airbender could open. Aang refused to open it, preferring that one part could remain that way. But then Tyler noticed something.

"Um, guys?" he said, "Why do I smell smoke coming from in there?"

Aang looked a bit startled and decided to open it.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside," Teo said.

They walked in and were horrified. It was filled with evil looking war machines and torture devices.

"Okay," Tyler grimaced, "This is messed up."

"This is a nightmare..." Aang agreed.

"You don't understand."

They turned and saw the mechanist and Sokka, the latter glaring at the former.

Aang pointed at the mechanist angrily, "You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!!"

"Explain all this!" Teo yelled, furious, "Now!"

The mechanist looked down in shame, "It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered... my services. You must understand, I did this for you!"

Teo just turned his head and wheelchair away.

"When do they get here?" Tyler asked.

"Soon..." the mechanist looked at a candle clock, "Very soon..."

"You can't give them more weapons," Aang said.

"If I don't give them what they want they will destroy this place."

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo exclaimed.

"I need some time to think."

After a pause, a little tinkling bell rang.

"You need to leave! Go!" the mechanist ordered.

"We're not leaving!" Teo insisted.

"Then hide, quickly!"

Tyler then formed a plan in his head while they scurried off. He whispered it around the group, Sokka even pitching in his own idea. Everyone then got into position.

"You know better than to keep me waiting," the Fire Nation emissary said as he approached the mechanist, "Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way."

The mechanist looked down.

"Well? Is there a problem?"

The mechanist motioned out the door, "No, right this way."

Then the door was promptly shut by a blast of air from Aang, Tyler standing next to him.

"The deal's off!" Aang declared.

"The Avatar!" the emissary exclaimed.

"Aang, Tyler," the mechanist begged, "Don't get involved!"

The emissary pointed at the mechanist, "If I don't get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place into rubble!"

"Yeah, well," Tyler retorted, "I'd like to see you try."

The emissary pointed at them, "Then the destruction of this temple will be on your heads."

 **XXX**

After the emissary escaped, Tyler hatched his plan. While the Fire Nation had more fire power (A/N: Ba dum clash), they had air control. After fitting up the new war balloon Sokka and the mechanist made, everyone got ready for attack.

"You sure this'll work?" Katara asked Tyler.

Tyler just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Right. Of course it'll work."

Tyler smirked and looked forward, "Here they come!"

And the battle began. The gliders, Tyler, and Aang then took off into the air and began dive bombing random soldiers that were trying to climb up. When they ran out of bombs, the gliders then flew back to Katara, who was on Appa, and restocked.

However, the battle then got heated when the army began using new weapons. Unfortunately for them, they were taken out as quickly as they were introduced. All of these new weapons involved metal. You see where this is going.

The ones that Tyler didn't get were taken out by Katara, who used the water within the tanks to freeze them. When they ran out of bombs, Sokka and the mechanist flew in on the war balloon and dropped more. Unfortunately, when they ran out, they had to sacrifice the balloon to drive away the soldiers.

Nonetheless, it was a victory. After the battle was over and done with, the group met back up at the temple.

"You know what?" Aang said, "I'm really glad you guys all live here now. It's like the hermit crab... maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other.

"That means a lot coming from you," Teo smiled.

"Tyler, you were right about air power," Sokka said, pointing to the sky, "As long as we've got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!"

 **XXX**

 **And that plot point didn't come back until Book 3! Till next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 11: The Waterbending Master

**Chapter 11: The Waterbending Master**

"At long last!!" Tyler yelled.

They had finally made it to the Northern Water Tribe at the North Pole. A waterbender motioned them forward and Appa swam in. The waterbenders opened gates along the three walls to raise the water level. The wall opposite the main city wall began to lower itself, ultimately freeing a path for Appa to continue through.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara exclaimed.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!" Aang said optimistically.

There were a few boats waiting in the channel beyond as Appa swam out. All of the kids on Appa smiled and looked around in wonder. An older man and a young boy watched as Appa followed a Water Tribe skiff through the canals. Soon more people joined them. In fact, as they went, small crowds of people began to gawk at them from houses and foot bridges. Aang waved at them as they pass. The city was loaded with beautiful streams, waterfalls and fountains.

They passed another boat with a waterbender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white, elaborately styled hair and a slightly purplish coat rather than the normal blue. Sokka focused on her, blushed, and tried to follow her by running down Appa's tail.

"This place is beautiful," Katara said.

Sokka looked dreamily at the girl as the boat moved away, "Yeh, she is."

Tyler rolled his eyes. Only Sokka...

 **XXX**

Three Water Tribe men began playing huge kettle drums in unison. A huge fountain dominates the rear of the plaza. On either side, huge pews made out of ice provided seating for many onlookers. The closest side of the plaza showed the backs of the city's rulers, as well as the guests of honor, Aang and his friends.

Sokka was on the far side of a table and down below Appa could be seen. A couple of attendants brung him a huge pallet of food. He roared and then they ran away screaming, with Sokka smiling at this. Appa began to eat and four attendants lowered some sort of huge steaming platter of food or something onto a stage in front of them.

Chief Arnook stood to address the crowd, "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brothers and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!"

The crowd went wild and Tyler grumbled, "Sure. Don't announce the Image or anything..."

Tyler wondered if past Images got annoyed with this stuff too... Most likely.

"We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday," the chief backs up out of the frame to reveal the beautiful girl with the white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table and they all bowed, smiling, "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

Sokka looks at her with wide eyes and Tyler rolled his eyes at Sokka.

Princess Yue spoke, "Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" the Chief announced

As the waterbenders performed, Tyler started eating and Sokka began stuffing his face full of food. Then Princess Yue herself walked behind him and sat in between the two male Water Tribesmen. Sokka gulped down his mouthful and tried to strike a cool pose next to her. The key word was tried.

"Hi, there," Sokka said in a cheesy voice, "Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Princess Yue smiled and bowed slightly, "Very nice to meet you."

"So... uh... you're a Princess!" Sokka said, trying to spark conversation, "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a prince myself!"

Tyler snorted, unable to laugh with his mouth full. Thankfully, Katara did it for him.

"Ha!" Katara scoffed, "Prince of what? Tyler here is more of a prince than you are!"

"A lot of things!" Sokka argued, "And no he isn't! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

Katara responded with a mock bow, "My apologies, Prince Sokka."

Sokka turned back to Yue, trying to recover, "So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could... do an activity together?"

Princess Yue giggled a bit, "Do an 'activity'?"

Sokka began sweating, then paused to stuff his mouth with some food on the table. Katara and Tyler just grinned at each other, obviously enjoying this display.

"Very smooth," Tyler mocked, earning himself a glare from Sokka and a high five from Katara.

 **XXX**

I would like to say things went smoothly for finding a waterbending teacher, but of course, things didn't. Pakku, the Northern Tribe's waterbending master, agreed to train Aang and Tyler, but when Katara showed up, he refused to teach her, saying something along the lines of 'Women don't use waterbending to fight. Only to heal.', greatly angering Katara, as well as Tyler.

 **XXX**

So, after that little revelation, Tyler came up with the idea of going behind the master's back and teaching Katara what he and Aang learned that day in training. But... that experience was short-lived. They didn't even train an hour before Pakku caught them.

It also probably didn't help that Tyler called him a sexist bigot...

Pakku forbade Tyler from getting teaching from him. Katara, feeling guilty, tried to fix the problem, but the only possible way to do that was to apologize to Master Pakku. But, being stubborn Katara, she not only refused, she challenged him to a fight. The rest of the Gaang tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail.

"Are you crazy, Katara?" Sokka exclaimed, "You're not going to win this fight!"

Katara took off her coat, "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me," Tyler said, "Aang could teach us once he's mastered waterbending."

"He's right!" Aang agreed, "I would!"

"I'm not doing it for you!" Katara replied, "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

Then, Master Pakku came down and Katara glared at him, "So, you decided to show up?"

But Pakku ignored her and walked past them, angering her more, "Aren't you going to fight?!"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong," Pakku stated.

'Oh...'Tyler bit his lip, 'I don't care how good at bending he is now. He's gonna get hurt. Badly.'

Katara growled and make a water whip, hitting Pakku in the back. Pakku turned back, now annoyed.

"Fine," he said, "You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!"

The battle was a sight to behold. Katara's hair even came undone and flowed freely. Though Pakku was holding back, it looked like Katara was giving him a run for his money.

"Well, I'm impressed," Pakku admitted, "You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara glared.

"No."

The battle continued, fiercer than before. At some point, Katara's necklace was knocked off her neck and fell to the ground. Tyler considered going to get it, but at the same time, he didn't want to get between a waterbending master and an angry Katara. So the Image stayed put.

But the battle finally stopped when Pakku trapped Katara within giant ice shards. She struggled, but couldn't get free.

"This fight is over," he stated, turning his back to her.

"Come back here!" Katara yelled, "I'm not finished yet!!"

"Yes, you are," Pakku began walking away, but then noticed the necklace and picked it up, "This is my necklace..."

"No, it's not!" Katara said, "It's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life... for Kanna."

The ice unfroze, freeing Katara, as well as surprising her, "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

Tyler's eyes and mouth widened, "Wait, what?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged," Pakku explained to Katara, "I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara replied, "It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Suddenly, Princess Yue began crying and ran away. Tyler and Aang turned to Sokka.

"Go get her," Tyler smiled.

And Sokka ran off.

 **XXX**

The next morning, both Aang and Tyler were training with Pakku, who was in a bit better of a mood than the previous day. Unfortunately, things were still going a bit rusty.

"Not bad, not bad," Pakku laughed, "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age!"

Aang turned around, annoyed, but quickly smiled when he noticed Katara coming up, "Hey, Katara!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Pakku asked, pausing a bit before smiling, "It's past sunrise. You're late."

Katana grinned and got into position between her two friends.

"Good to see you here," Tyler smiled.

"You too, Ty," Katara replied.

 **XXX**

 **OH MY GOSH, I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!! I've had serious writer's block with this story, but hopefully it's gone now. After all, I did just finish half of this chapter today. Just one more chapter! Till next time guys!**


	14. Chapter 12: Siege of the North

**Chapter 12: Siege of the North**

"This... is bad."

Black snow. Soot. The last time Tyler saw it, if was that day the Fire Nation invaded the Southern Water Tribe, the day his parents and Katara and Sokka's mother were killed. Fire Nation ships were approaching.

Tyler looked at Aang and Katara, who both nodded and the three of them went to warn Chief Arnook. Soon afterward, the chief gathered the tribe together.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived," Arnook announced, "The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka rose from his seat, "Count me in!"

"Sokka..." Katara muttered.

"Be warned, many of you will not return," Arnook continued as several Water Tribe men rose and walked forward, "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task."

 **XXX**

The volunteers came forward, and a few minutes later, Tyler found himself standing next to Aang and Arnook, the former perched on a snow mound. Both the Avatar and the Image had their staffs in hand.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable," Arnook said, "Such a quiet dread."

"I know," Tyler replied, "Waiting is always the worst part. Second only to looking upon the aftermath."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people," Aang said, determined, as Katara walked up, "I'm going to make a difference this time."

Aang stood. Soon, Tyler squinted as he spotted something in the distance. Tyler's eyes widened as he realized what it was. A giant fireball.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Tyler ordered just before the fireball hit the wall.

The battle had begun.

Aang hopped on Appa, "Yip-yip!"

Tyler turned his staff into a board and hopped on it. He took off flying after Aang and towards the fleet.

 **XXX**

They found the first ship, which fired two fireballs at them. Aang swung his staff, causing an air blast to deflect one ball away. Tyler simply steered out of the way of the second.

Aang jumped down from Appa and flew downwards on his glider onto the first ship, quickly followed by Tyler. Using airbending, Aang sweeped several trebuchet operators off their feet and leaped onto one trebuchet. An operator came forward and slammed a sledgehammer onto the machine, nearly striking Aang who managed to back-flip away. Suddenly, Tyler swooped down, his board becoming a pole, and smacked the operator off the side of the ship.

Two more operators approached them from opposite directions, each holding a sledgehammer. The one on his right brought the sledgehammer down, proceeded by the one on his left. The Avatar and Image jumped into the air, avoiding both blows and Tyler completely collapsed the trebuchet with his use of metalbending. They landed onto the deck, triumphant.

They ran over to an unoccupied trebuchet, already loaded with a flaming boulder. Tyler stuck a sledgehammer in another launcher's chain. When a soldier approached them, Aang blasted him away, activating the catapult which launched the fireball straight into the deck, leaving a large hole.

Aang and Tyler ran past two operators who quickly chased after them. They arrived at two trebuchets, one before them and one behind them, and tangled their chains together. They leapt onto the machine before them as the soldiers approached and Tyler slammed his foot onto the pedal that activated the catapult. The catapult lunged forward, causing the second trebuchet to collide into the first, destroying both.

Both smiling happily, Aang and Tyler proceeded to another machine. Aang prepared to strike the machine with a sledgehammer only to turn around and catch sight of the man who attempted to land blows from afar with two sledgehammers, each attached to long chains. Aang and Tyler jumped out of the way of several blows. The man swung the chains around and Aang leaned against a beam, only for the two chains to wrap around the beam, thus trapping him.

But he wasn't trapped for long. The chains unwrapped him only seconds later, thanks to Tyler. The burly man looked at the Image in shock, but Tyler didn't let him process it. He punched the floor and a metal column burst out from under the man, knocking him off the side of the ship.

Aang grinned, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Tyler grinned back, "We make a pretty good team, Avatar. But we better get off. I may have used a crucial ship part to finish that guy off, so... we might be sinking soon.

Sure enough, the ship began to rumble and submerge. Aang called Appa and hopped on the bison, and Tyler got on his board and followed. But then they got a look at the enemy. And it wasn't a pretty sight.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Aang muttered, shocked.

The Fire Nation Navy. The entirety of it. Tyler knew there was going to be a lot of ships, but he never could've imagined a fleet of this size. There were hundreds of ships, maybe in the thousands. Tyler groaned.

"This is gonna take a while," Tyler mumbled grimly.

 **XXX**

They returned to the tribe maybe an hour later, but it felt like they were out there for an entire day. They landed in front of Katara and Princess Yue.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, "Tyler!"

"I can't do it..." Aang gasped, "I can't do it..."

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"We must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships," Tyler answered dimly, "But there's just too many of them. We can't fight them all."

"But... you have to," Yue pleaded, "You two are-"

"We're just kids," Tyler interrupted, glaring slightly, "We're not all powerful just because we have titles."

Aang buried his face in his arms. Katara knelt down beside him in an attempt to comfort him. Tyler just shrunk his pole and put it in his pocket. He looked back at the damaged wall and then to the moon. At least the waterbenders would have an advantage when the moon fully came out.

Later on, the four of them were standing on a balcony, looking up at the sky

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender," Yue said, "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night," Katara stated.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon," Yue continued, "Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance.

Aang suddenly brightened up, startling Momo, "The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

"How can you do that?" Tyler asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World!" Katara explained, "Aang can talk to them!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue added.

Aang then waved arms out in gesture, "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!"

The two girls look at him oddly; Aang looked at them and straightened up, "Or wisdom. That's good, too."

"But that last idea sounded pretty cool..." Tyler muttered.

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident," Katara said, "How are you going to get there this time?"

"I have an idea," Yue replied, "Follow me."

"I'll stay behind," Tyler said, "Someone's gotta be here when the wall eventually falls."

"You sure?" Katara asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go."

They nodded and ran off, and Tyler jumped off the balcony, flying towards the Northern Water Tribe Army.

 **XXX**

If Tyler had to describe the next day in one word, it would be _mayhem_. The Fire Nation broke through the wall, and a while later, they were able to break through the Water Tribe ranks and storm the city. When this happened, Tyler began to run through alleyways to take out random enemy squads. But no matter how many he took out, there were always more.

Currently, it was close to dawn, and Tyler was finishing up yet another squad. After the last one was dealt with, Tyler was breathing heavily, tired out. It had been an entire day with no rest and barely any breaks. He was nearly depleted. But then he turned and looked up.

There was a giant fireball headed straight for him. Whether it was aimed at him or not, Tyler didn't know, but quite frankly didn't care. He acted on instinct, shifting/unfolding his pole into a thick, square sheet, shielding his body. But in the end, it did little to protect him from the splash damage.

The moment the fiery boulder hit the shield, it exploded, sending the Image flying back into the wall of a house, smashing through it and slamming to a stop on the opposite wall. Where on earth the metal went, Tyler didn't know.

He groaned, surprised he was still alive. He had lost all strength in his limbs and had lost his main weapon. Luckily, the situation wasn't made worse by the arrival of any more Fire Nation soldiers. But it was made worse by the sudden red light coming from outside. Tyler managed to look up and his eyes widened at the sight he saw from the hole in the wall.

The moon was blood red. After overcoming the shock, Tyler looked around to see that some waterbenders that were in sight couldn't bend. It left the Image in a shocked state for a minute or two before something else happened. Everything went darker as the red light faded. Tyler looked up to where the moon is, or rather was.

The moon had vanished. The world had gone gray and Tyler felt all hope vanish, despite not knowing what the heck had happened. And he still couldn't move. Another minute passed and there were sounds of screaming and water sloshing. At first, Tyler thought it was the screaming of the Water Tribe soldiers getting killed, but that didn't explain the sloshing of water. It was then that he saw some Fire Nation soldiers running away from something.

Tyler didn't get a full look at it, but it was glowing, looked like it was made of water, and was traveling via the waterways. It was at this point that Tyler began to think he hit his head too hard. The moon disappearing, and now a giant water monster? Was he hallucinating? But then, he was found.

A single Fire Nation soldier ran past the hole in the wall, stopped, and looked at Tyler. He saw that Tyler was still conscious and prepared fire in his hand. Tyler flinched at the sight and braced himself for the pain, maybe even the end. But after a few seconds of feeling nothing, Tyler opened his eyes and saw a sight that surprised him.

The soldier was hesitating. His hand was shaking, and after a few seconds, he lowered his fist and ran away. This was probably the most shocking event of all. He just... ran? This Fire Nation soldier had the perfect opportunity to take out a downed enemy, but just... didn't. One of the enemies showed Tyler mercy. But why?

But that was a question the Image didn't really have time to think about. Because he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

'No...' Tyler thought, 'I can't... Not yet... Need to get up...'

But sadly, that's not how the body works. And soon, all Tyler saw was black, just as moonlight began to shine through the hole.

 **XXX**

Tyler woke up the next day, his entire body feeling sore. But hey, at least he was alive. He was currently laying down on what appeared to be a medical bed, with a bowl of water nearby, most likely for healing. Then his attention was diverted to the scene in front of him.

In front of his bed, there were two chairs. And in those chairs was Katara and Aang, and both of them had fallen asleep waiting for Tyler to wake up. Tyler couldn't help but smile at that notion. Katara, he expected since she was his best friend, but he found the fact that Aang was here rather touching. After all, he and the Avatar had only known each other a short time, and while Tyler did consider Aang a friend, he didn't think Aang cared enough to actually be like this.

Tyler then looked at Katara, and admittedly couldn't help but think she looked cute while asleep... and then shook those thoughts out of his head. This was not the time. He managed to sit up and speak.

"If you keep sleeping those positions," the Image said, "You're gonna get crippling back pain."

The two of them stirred, but didn't wake up. All Aang did was tilt his body over, effectively resting his head on Katara's shoulder. Tyler frowned at this, but rolled his eyes. Tyler wasn't blind to when two people looked cute together. He honestly wasn't complaining.

Where Sokka was, Tyler didn't know. Maybe he was with Yue somewhere, who knows.

 **(A/N: I'm _so_ sorry for that, no offense to Yue.)**

Right now, Tyler still felt tired and laid back down. Just before he closed his eyes, he smiled. The Image couldn't wait for the next adventure.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry if the ending was sort of lackluster, but I just kinda wanted to be done with this book, not that I didn't enjoy writing it. But I'm just so excited for Book 2!! We're getting to my favorite character in the show: Toph Beifong! Till next time guys!**


End file.
